


John's Perfect Christmas Gift

by The_Queen_Of_OTPs



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Christmas Eve, Christmas Fluff, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, John Being A Good Husband, M/M, Mycroft Being a Good Brother, Puppies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-25
Updated: 2019-12-25
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:07:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21954118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Queen_Of_OTPs/pseuds/The_Queen_Of_OTPs
Summary: When John finds a picture of a four year old Sherlock cuddling with his childhood puppy Red-Beard, he decides to talk to Mycroft Holmes. With the decision made, Mycroft and John set out to get the perfect puppy for Sherlock. When they are late to Christmas lunch, Sherlock is concerned John has gone missing, but is surprised when Mycroft turns up first not knowing the extent of their plans, but when John turns up not even 2 minutes later, Sherlock is relieved but doesn't have the time to check if he's okay before a red setter puppy is deposited into his arms.
Relationships: Sherlock Holmes/John Watson
Comments: 2
Kudos: 86





	John's Perfect Christmas Gift

**Christmas Eve**

John climbed up the ladder and reached the Christmas decorations at the top of the closet. It was Christmas Eve and John was determined to decorate the house and put up the Christmas tree. Just as John reached for the bag of lights, he pulled at it, bringing down the bag and a box along with it, both crashing to the floor. John got down from the ladder, and grimaced at the mess he had made on the apartment floor. The box laid open on the floor, and photos lay splayed across the carpet. “Shit” John cursed as he got down onto the floor and began picking up the photos.

He bought the photos into a pile and stacked them neatly back in the box. He went to close the box, when he noticed he had missed a couple. He reached over and picked them up. He paused in surprise when he realised just what the pictures were. One was a picture of Sherlock, and his brother Mycroft and the other almost made John’s heart skip a beat. The second picture was of a four year old Sherlock, with RedBeard the red setter puppy in his arms, cuddling it. John smiled. He had no idea what to get Sherlock for Christmas at this point, but seeing this photo gave him an idea. He tucked the photo into the inner pocket of his jacket and put the box back into the closet before closing the door, and continuing with going about his task of putting the Christmas lights up.

Later that evening, once Sherlock had gone to bed, and John had checked he was definitely fast asleep, he sat down on his armchair, grabbed his phone and called Mycroft. He smiled at the familiar sound of Mycroft’s worried voice when he answered the phone finally. “John, what is it?”

“Mycroft. I just need you to tell me some information.” John said calmly.

“Okay. What is it?”

“So I came across a photo of Sherlock today with Red-beard, and I thought of a perfect gift for him. So I was wondering what you could tell me about him?” John asked.

John spent nearly two hours on the phone with Mycroft as he explained every single detail he could think of about Red-beard until it was after midnight.“So what do you think?” John asked.

“Mycroft?” John said when he got no answer from the man.

He heard Mycroft snuffle, and shift around a bit. “John, are we finished? I am falling asleep here...” Mycroft yawned over the phone.

“Yes, thanks Mycroft. Will you come with me tomorrow?”

“Yes John. Goodnight.” Mycroft finished and hung up before John even had a chance to reply.

John smiled to himself and tucked his phone into the pocket of his dressing gown and went to go to bed. He finally crawled into bed, and a sleepy Sherlock curled into his side. “Where you been, John?” Sherlock mumbled, half asleep as he buried his face into John’s collarbone.

“Just doing some casework and I fell asleep. Go back to sleep, dear. We have a busy day tomorrow.”

**Christmas Day**

When Sherlock woke up the next morning, John was gone. The bed and flat had no sign or even the slightest presence of John in it. Sherlock frowned. It wasn't like John to be gone this early in the morning, but Sherlock was partly relieved when he found a note on the kitchen table in John’s handwriting.

_‘Will meet you at your mum’s later. Sorry I wasn't there when you woke up. I love you - J xx’_

Sherlock smiled at the note and went about his morning, sipping on coffee as he got ready to go to his parents. He arrived at his parents at around 11, and let himself into the flat, finding his mother and father in the kitchen, organising the lunch. His mother turned around to find him in the usual black suit get up he usually wore, but noticed he was alone, when he didn't have his husband hanging off his arm like usual. “Where’s John?” Mrs Holmes asked.

“Should be here soon. I hope.” Sherlock replied.

“Funny. Your brother is running late too” Mrs Holmes said as she looked at Mycroft’s empty spot at the table.

Sherlock frowned. That can't be connected. Mycroft and John both running late. Surely not. He let it slide thinking they just had a couple things to do and would get there soon enough. He sat down at the armchair that sat just off of the dining table with a minced pie Mrs Holmes insisted that he ate claiming her son was too skinny.

An hour later, they heard the front door open. Mrs Holmes rushed to the door to find Mycroft coming in. “Mycroft! Finally! Thought you wouldn't make it. You almost missed Christmas lunch!” Mrs Holmes scolded him lightly.

She led him in through to the dining room, and Sherlock’s face lit up when he saw Mycroft walk through, but his face sunk again when he realised John wasn't with him. Sherlock ditched the newspaper he had been reading on the small table beside his chair, and jumped up with concern. “Mycroft! Where’s John? I thought he was with you!”

“I thought he was with you!” Mycroft replied.

Sherlock looked worried now, his husband was missing, on Christmas Day of all days. He grabbed his phone out of his suit jacket and immediately dialled John, again frowning when his phone went straight to voicemail. “Fuck!” Sherlock cursed as he stood up and paced the kitchen.

“Sherlock!” Mrs Holmes scolded.

“Sorry Mum. But I don't give a shit right now. John is missing.” He said anxiously pulling out his phone to text his husband once again.

_John where are you? - SH_

Within seconds of sending the text, the front door opened again and Sherlock rushed from the kitchen to the hallway, desperate to get to John. He didn't even get the chance to check John for injuries or make sure he was okay, before a red setter puppy was deposited in his unexpecting arms.

Sherlock was speechless as he looked down at the little puppy in his arms. “Oh... John...” he stroked the little dogs ears, “I-I don't know what to say.”

John leaned in and kissed Sherlock’s cheek, “You don't have to say a thing.”

John followed Sherlock through to the kitchen. Sherlock didn't say a word to anyone, as he took the little dog over to his armchair, falling into it, tears in his eyes as he cooed and stroked it’s little ears. Mrs Holmes was delighted when she saw John. “John” she said softly as she went and hugged him. “I assume thats why your late.” Mrs Holmes chuckled.

“And Mycroft.” John chuckled in return.

“Oh you boys really are wonderful.” Mrs Holmes said softly as she turned to her sons.

It wasn't long before Sherlock was on the carpet in the living room, with the dog, playing with it, talking to it in baby language and stroking and playing with it’s ears.

“Hey.” John said quietly, as he got down on the carpet beside his husband, rubbing the dog’s tummy and running his fingers over Sherlock’s.

“Hey.” Sherlock rolled to his side so he was looking over at John with tears in his eyes. “John, I am so lost for words what to say to you right now. How did you know?”

“While I was getting out the Christmas decorations, I knocked a photo box of yours down from the closet and I came across a picture of you with Red-Beard when you were about 4 years old. It gave me an idea. I called Mycroft last night after you went to bed and found out as much as he could tell me about Red-Beard and we went out and bought you the perfect little pup just like the dog from your childhood.” John smiled at Sherlock, his cheeks turning bright red. 

“Oh, John. I love you.” Sherlock leaned in and kissed John softly.

“I love you too. Merry Christmas Sherlock.”

“Merry Christmas John.”

Sherlock leaned in again and began a passionate kiss right there on the living room carpet with the puppy between them.

At that moment, Mycroft walked past. “Ugh Sherlock! GET A ROOM”

Sherlock chuckled into the kiss, “NO!”

John's perfect gift, and his family all together, this was going to be a lovely Christmas.


End file.
